


Priestess

by Kurisuta



Series: Miko [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, F/M, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Inuyasha seeks sanctuary at a shrine. The priestess there, heals him. When her powers react to Inuyasha's demon power, it might hurt them both. Can they learn to coexist despite their conflicting powers?
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Miko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006056
Kudos: 1





	1. More Than Human

I was meditating at my shrine. I am a priestess. I could sense that something was coming. Something was coming in the future, but I didn’t know what.

I stared into the flames, trying to see a vision of the future. I could see a man with dog ears winding through my future.

I felt a pulse from behind me. I turned.

Standing there was a boy about my age. He had long white hair, dog ears, and was wearing a red kimono. I figured he must be some kind of demon.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“My name is Inuyasha.” He said. “I seek sanctuary.”

“Of course!” I took down the barrier and allowed him in.

Inuyasha was hurt badly. I sat him down and pulled off his kimono. I purified his wounds with my sacred powers. He was poisoned badly, so it took awhile. He cried out a lot throughout the entire thing.

After I was done, I bandaged his wounds.

“Are you still in pain?” I asked.

“Don’t worry about me?” Inuyasha said. “I’m tougher than any human. That’s for sure.”

“Sure.” I said. I led him to the guest room.

xxx

Inuyasha lay on the bed, thinking.

It was a priestess again, but it was different. She was different. Her spiritual energy was powerful. But her body was weak.

She had saved him. Kuri didn’t have to save him, to provide him sanctuary. But she had anyway.

Kuri was different from other priestesses. She didn’t scorn him because he was a demon. Inuyasha had no idea why.

But her weak body. She needed to be protected.

Inuyasha would protect the priestess.


	2. Food

Inuyasha was sniffing all the kitchen appliances. He knew there was food here but he was afraid to mess with these weird future things.

Kuri suddenly appeared and opened one of the big ones.

“Food!” Inuyasha grabbed a package of bacon in his teeth. “Cook this!”

Kuri chuckled and put the bacon on the skillet.

“Smells so good!” Inuyasha grinned. “Can I eat yet?”

“Be patient!” Kuri grinned, and put some on his plate.

Inuyasha grabbed it with his teeth. “Its HOT!”

Xxx

I laughed as I watched Inuyasha eat. He was so cute.

And he ate like the dog he was.

I heaped plenty of food on his plate until he ate his fill.

“You eat too.” He said suddenly. “Did I eat all your food?”

I made a plate for myself and ate.

“You smell sick.” He said.

“We’ll talk about it later.”


End file.
